


Ghosts Can Dream

by CombineTheKitchens



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asthma, Character Death, F/M, Ghost!AU, Ghost!patton, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Binary Remy, Patton is a ghost, Roman and Remy are twins, Roman is a flirt, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Teacher Logic | Logan Sanders, Teen!Remy, Teen!Virgil, Virgil is anxious, Virgil needs friends, Widow!Logan, teen!Roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineTheKitchens/pseuds/CombineTheKitchens
Summary: Virgil has lived fifteen years of his life alone...kind of. He has a ghost that follows him everywhere and acts as a father figure. In his sophomore year of high school, he is encouraged to become more powerful than his anxiety.Edited by my qpp





	1. Ghosty Boi

Ever since he could remember, Virgil Bremen had a man following him. Not in a creepy way. It was more of a paternal figure to the boy. The man no longer lived a life such as Virgil’s but instead was trapped in this realm. Unable to communicate with anyone, the man chose to follow one child through his life. He didn’t realize that Virgil could see and hear everything he did. Virgil didn’t know his name but he knew that the blue-tinted spirit man was pure emotion. He would hear whispers of encouragement when having to talk to anyone and sometimes the feeling of a hand would appear on his back during moments of extreme alarm. His hands would fiddle with the cardigan tied around the shoulders of his polo. There were always protective eyes and ears near him wherever he went. The only time the man would let him be alone would be when he was in the bathroom or his room. Even then, the spirit would wait outside the room with his arms crossed and eyes alert.

Virgil’s parents both worked, but each managed shifts at a jewellery store at different times to always have one of them home for Virge. The Bremen adults were a caring couple and both very sweet. Margot Bremen worked as the cashier of Rough Diamond from 6:00 am to 5:30 pm. Her husband, Daryl, worked as the security guard from 6:00 pm to 5:30 am. Despite the hours and very few vacation days, they both had a healthy schedule and mind.

They didn’t know about the spiritual figure following and guarding their son and Virgil didn’t plan on telling them. They were already concerned for him with his heightened anxiety. If they knew he saw a semi-translucent man following him, they’d put him in a hospital for sure. For now, he settled with just letting the apparition observe him.

The man first appeared in Virgil’s earliest memory, his third birthday. He remembers trying to give the man one of his gifts. His family brushed it off as an imaginary friend and the ghost just smiled at him. Ever since then, he followed Virge and made sure he was kept out of trouble. If people went to bully him for his edgy style, they’d suddenly be directed away from Virge by the man’s ghostly hands.

 -

Now at 15, Virgil decided to finally ask him why he kept an eye on him. He got home from school very nervous about what he was about to do. The figure could tell something was wrong when Virge walked straight to his room with his door left open and put on a worried face.

“Oh no. Virgil... should I get his parents?” he thought out loud to himself while resting his hand on his chin. Virgil took a deep breath, picking the black nail polish on his hands, and faced the man.

“Why do you follow me?” he asked after a moment of silence. The man looked shocked. He sputtered for a few moments before backing up against the wall and sliding to the ground.

“I- you-you can...you can see me? This whole time... you could see me?” the man questioned, eyes wide. He ran his hands through his wild curly hair but it stayed wildly floating. Virgil nodded and looked down, but said nothing. He had thought the man knew. He heard a sniffle and jerked his head up. The man had tears trailing down his face that disappeared an inch from the ground. His eyes had now closed and still had his hands on his head.

“I’m sorry I didn’t let you know earlier. What is your name?” Virgil inquired. He reached a hand out to the man but hesitated. After a moment, he laid his hand on the spirit’s back.

“My na-I’m- Pat-Patton.”

“It’s okay, Patton. You don’t have to cry,” Virgil soothingly whispered while moving his hand up and down the man’s back. Despite his best, though awkward, attempts the man-Patton’s tears didn’t slow. Virgil felt like he had disappointed him and couldn’t help the guilt start to form a pit in his stomach. It seemed Pat could tell cause he shifted his eyes to look over at Virge and smiled.

“I thought I was all alone this whole time. I am so happy I decided to protect you.” Patton looked up at the teen in front of him. He suddenly reached forward and wrapped his arms around Virge. Virgil could just barely feel the weight of Pat’s arms holding him close. His ghostly tears didn’t show any sign of slowing, however. Virgil didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he slowly attempted to return the hug. Surprisingly, he didn’t pass through Patton and felt the warmth radiating from the apparition. It was as if he was hugging a literal ray of sunshine.

With each second that passed, Patton’s hold became more prominent to Virge. Having someone care about him made Virgil happy he was chosen by Pat. He reluctantly pulled away from Patton to see a faint glow being emitted from him. Patton hadn’t noticed the light and just held onto his shoulders with a bright smile. Virge couldn’t help but smile back at him. Abruptly, Pat gasped and stood up.

“You have homework, young man!” he told Virgil in a paternal voice. Virgil laughed and went to his desk to begin his work.

 -

It has been a week since Virgil and Patton’s first conversation, if you can call it that. Currently, Virgil’s in his fourth period, AP US History. He regretted getting all AP classes, but it was too late now. Patton was luckily a great tutor thanks to his teacher husband. According to Pat, his husband taught several subjects over the years they were together. He probably was teaching now, even though Patton hadn't seen him since the day he passed.

Virgil was reading the story assigned, following along with the kid who was popcorn reading aloud. The kid stopped and called Virgil’s name, telling him to read the next paragraph. The kid was Roman Delgadillo, Virge’s favourite of his peers. They weren’t necessarily friends, but they would smile and nod to each other in the halls. Roman also knew how to shut up during lectures and actually helped Virge in group projects. But right now, Virgil was contemplating strangling him for making him read aloud.

He began the paragraph, looking to his left at Patton giving him a thumbs up. He visibly relaxed as he continued. It took him only a couple minutes with few stumbles to complete the reading. He called out a random name and stayed silent. He didn’t notice Roman giving him a proud smile.

After class was the second lunch. Virgil always used this time to do any easy homework that would take little time and effort. He saved the more difficult work for at home where he could ask Patton for help without looking crazy. He went to the lunch lines first because Patton would be on his back all day if he didn’t eat. He bought an okay sandwich and went to his favourite spot under a tree near the gym.

The grass was always damp so he made habit of sitting on his black backpack. There was nothing worth his while in there anyway. He shrugged off his black hoodie with purple patches stitched on and tossed it next to him. Patton sat on it.

“Your work might get wet if you keep sitting on your bag, kiddo,” Patton told him. Virgil just wiggled his hips, pushing the bag further into the ground. Patton giggled and leaned back onto his hands, looking up at the sky. They sat in a comfortable silence, both left to their own devices.

“My husband and I used to find shapes in the clouds for our dates,” Pat dreamily told Virge with no warning. He lifted his eyes up from his work and peered through his long bangs at the smiling ghost. His eyes were peacefully closed and his hair moved slightly. The scene made Virgil never want things to change. He hoped Patton would watch over him forever, and when he inevitably passes on as well, they can spend eternity together as best friends. He sighed and continued his work while Pat daydreamed.

The bell had rung, which prompted the pair to make their way to Virge's Calculus AB class. This was the only other class he had with Roman.

“Maybe I should make some human friends this year,” Virge whispered to his ghost companion. He got a chuckle and nod in return.

“I’ll be sure to help you, kiddo! You don’t gotta worry. Happy-Pappy Patton is here to support and encourage!” Patton cheered. Virgil looked at him through the corner of his eye and continued walking down the hall.

Once they entered, Virgil sat down in his unassigned but designated seat while Patton stood in the back, leaning against the wall. Virgil took out his notebook and promptly started doodling in the margins as he awaited the bell that would signify the start of class. He didn’t notice someone taking a seat in the desk to his right. He also did not notice the body inching closer to him. He only looked up from the page when he heard a clatter come from beside him. He turned his head to see Roman had fallen out of his chair. He burst out laughing at the poor boy, who sent him a playful glare. The teacher gave both of them an unamused expression and began the lesson once Roman settled back into his seat.

A few minutes of boredom passed, with the white noise of the teacher’s voice filling the void. Virgil was beginning to doze off when a paper ball bounced off his nose and landed on his desk. His eyes shot open in confusion and turned to witness Roman trying—and failing—to hold in his laughter. Patton tilted his head in a curious manner. Virgil rolled his eyes and unfolded the paper, running his hand over it to smooth the creases. Patton slinked over to Virgil’s desk to get a better view, reading it over the teen’s shoulder. It read, “Well, Hot Topic? Aren’t you going to ask why I decided to sit with you?” With another eye roll, Virgil wrote out a response. “Aw, you think I’m hot. I honestly don’t care.” Roman didn’t appreciate his blunt reply and began to repeatedly throw small paper wads at the other. Patton smirked.

It took about ten minutes of the torment and Patton giggles for the teacher to finally look at the boys. The scowl they held was enough to frighten even Pat. Roman ended up being sent outside until the end of class. At the end of class, he had waited for Virgil before leaving, which paid off as Roman witnessed the bewildered look that Virgil carried. Even though their classes were in separate buildings, Roman refused to let Virge walk alone; and once they got to Virgil’s class, Roman promised to meet him after school. Although Virge doubted his promise, he gave a slight smile to the exuberant boy.

 -

As he was walking off campus after school, he saw Roman running in his direction, waving his phone. Virgil ignored the boy and took out his white earbuds from his pocket. Before he could plug them in and drown out the world, Roman began calling his name.

“Virgil, you big emo lug! Let me talk to you!” Students stopped to stare at the loud child and the quiet one with cheeks flushed red. Patton was behind Virge laughing his head off.

“You aren’t helping,” Virgil mumbled under his breath, shooting a glance towards the cackling ghost. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Roman. He had slowed to a steady jog before stopping in front of the darkly dressed boy. He was panting heavily, his hands on his knees. Virgil narrowed his eyes, silently judging how hard Roman was breathing compared to how short of a distance he ran. After Roman caught his breath, he moved his head up to meet Virgil’s confused eyes and flashed him a bright grin.

“Man, I ran all the way from the computer lab to catch up to you,” Roman sighed as he stood up straight. “I wanted to ask if I could walk home with you?” Virgil’s face contorted into a look of utter confusion. They never really talked at all, why would he want to walk home with him?

“I, uh, I gue- um, sure thing,” Virgil spit out. He could feel Patton’s arms move around him. Virge brought his hand up from his waist to hold onto the warm arm. To Roman, it just looked as if he brought his hand to his chest.

Satisfied with his response, Roman grabbed Virgil’s free hand and started to pull him out of Pat’s grip and across the street - after looking both ways a few times, of course. Virgil lightly pulled at his hand after they made it across safely, uncomfortable with the contact. Roman quickly dropped it once he remembered they were still holding hands. Patton made himself appear in front of the two and told Virge softly to make conversation.

"What do, what kind of music do you listen to?" Virgil asked, turning his head slightly to the other.  
  
"I really enjoy musicals and Disney songs. But in terms of actual artists, I would have say singers such as the glorious Beyoncé and magnificent Ariana Grande. What about you, Panic at the Everywhere?” Virge made a face of annoyance at the nickname but answered anyway.

“I like Panic, Linkin Park, MCR, Set It Off, and Super Whatevr.” Roman glanced over to the smaller boy and decided he wasn’t surprised by his answer. Neither said anything for a few minutes before one asked another question. This cycle continued for the entirety of the twenty-minute walk to the emo’s home.

It turned out that Virgil’s house was relatively close to Roman’s - only a few blocks away. When they walked up the door, Virgil noticed the rare occurrence of both parents’ cars in the driveway.

“Good grief,” he sighed as he put a hand on his forehead.

“What’s wrong?” Roman asked with a concerned face. Virgil just waved off his question. Patton hid a snicker in his palm, knowing how the parents he’s lived with for fifteen years would react to their lonely son walking into their home with a boy, and a handsome one at that.

Patton knew that Virge’s parents had placed a bet on when he would come out to them. Margot said that he would just come home with a boy and while Daryl thought that Virgil would come out the stereotypical way. Patton, however, knew that Virgil most likely wouldn’t do either and would only even think about coming out while planning his wedding.

Snickering at the thought, Patton tuned back into the real world to see that neither kid had moved from the sidewalk in front of the lawn. Smiling as he sighed, Patton pushed the backs of the two towards the door. When Virgil saw Pat reach to them, he began walking. Roman, on the other hand, stumbled forward from the force.

“Trippin’ over the air, Romano?” Virgil grinned.

“I’ll have you know, I only tripped because I was distracted by your overbearing beauty,” Roman replied in a suave tone. Virgil rolled his eyes at the other’s flirtation. He knew that Roman was very romantic and loved to make others flustered, but he wouldn’t give in to his flattery. Virgil put his hand on the door and turned to Roman.

“Well, I guess this is where we part.”

“I guess it is. I shall see you tomorrow, Marilyn Morose.” Virgil snickered and gave a small two-fingered salute before turning back to the door. Patton again pushed Roman towards his home, although softer. The force caught him off guard once more, but not seeing anyone behind him caused him to shrug it off. He began walking home, looking back at the emo’s home every few steps until it was out of sight.


	2. Fluff? In My Story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Virgil's adorable family! Songs mentioned are not mine. Filler already
> 
> TW: Fighting mention, eating chicken (is that one? idk i haven't done this before)

As soon as the door opened, Virgil was hit with the rich, sweet scent of his mother’s chocolate cake. He was sure she had made it because both parents were home. Which also meant that she would want to watch a movie or a few before they went to bed. He didn’t mind, really. The time he had after school was rarely spent with his parents so he needed the social interaction. Patton is good for a lot but Virgil can’t talk to the same person his whole life. He took his boots off and left them on the rack under the side table to the right of the door. He walked down the hallway and called out to his parents, letting them know of his presence. 

“I’m home!” It didn’t take even a second for three voices to say “Hi home, I’m Dad!” Virgil rolled his eyes. Even his mother and Patton had begun making that joke the same way his father did. Even though they said it at any chance they got, Virgil never got tired of it. He let out a sarcastic laugh while turning to enter the doorway leading to the kitchen. He rested his side against the wall and watched his mother for a second. There were already three plates of still hot food on the dining room table. 

“What’s for dinner, Ma?” Virgil asked as he finally moved to remove his heavy book-bag from his shoulders. As he dumped it on a cushioned rocking chair, his mother responded.

“Lemon pepper chicken with sautéed zucchini and yellow squash topped with parmesan cheese.” Her back was turned to him for she had been reaching to remove the cake from the low oven. Before he could offer to help his mother with anything, Virgil felt two large arms move around his waist. He squeaked in surprise from feeling his feet leave the floor. His large and burly father pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Oh my son,” his deep voice bellowed, “I have missed you so! Why do they require children to leave for that worthless thing they call ‘education’?” Virgil laughed at his father’s statement and hugged him back just as tight. 

It took a little while for the family to get settled at the table, but once they did, the conversation never ceased. Patton watched them from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the chair.

-

Once dinner ended, Virgil kissed both his parents’ cheeks and retreated to his bedroom in the far corner of the second story with Pat following. He finished the rest of his homework at his desk fairly quick and spent some of his remaining time listening to various songs of diverse genres while scrolling through Tumblr and Pinterest. It didn’t take long, however, for him to get bored of the music he has listened to for almost three years. He turned to the ghostly friend relaxing on his bed.

“Hey, Pat? Do you have any songs from when you were younger that you enjoyed a lot?” he inquired as he drummed his fingers against the back of his chair. Patton looked up with glee and nodded. 

“I sure do, kiddo! Why don’t we start with ‘Rock Lobster’ by The B-52’s?” he returned. Virgil nodded and looked up the song on Youtube. He made a face of disdain at Patton when he saw the song was over six minutes but yielded anyway. The beginning beat already had his head moving, reminding him of another song of a certain band he enjoyed. He closed his eyes and listened to the lyrics. He seemed to enjoy the first half of the old song. Once it got to about five minutes in, Virgil would occasionally look up at Patton with a confused expression. Though, the paternal spectre didn’t notice as he was too busy dancing along to his childhood song. It ended too soon for his tastes, but what could he do? He looked and Virge expectantly. 

“It was…interesting, to say the least.” Patton giggled and asked him if he wanted another song. Virgil nodded and got his phone ready. 

“Search ‘Burning Down the House’ by Talking Heads.” He did and was immediately put on guard by the seemingly normal start. His concern was well awaited for once they began singing, he noticed that it barely sounded like actual words. Virgil would later compare it to demon chanting. He grudgingly did enjoy both songs and added them and others by the bands to his playlist. Some questions about Patton’s life arose despite never asking about it before. Virgil didn’t know if he would be open to talking concerning his time in this world. He pushed any bad thoughts he had, knowing Pat would just tell him if he was uncomfortable, and asked the long-awaited question. 

“Patton, what was your life like?” He tightly shut his eyes as he anticipated a riotous frenzy to erupt. Unexpectedly, Virgil felt a warm hand on his knee. He opened his eyes to see his friend bent down in next to where he was sitting. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me, bud,” Patton replied with his trademark gentle smile. “Well, I was born in February of ‘80 and lived until October of ‘03. I remember waking up from a nightmare and not being able to breathe. My husband had previously left for work, so I was alone. I guess I could reach the inhaler by my bed for, after some time, I abruptly found myself in a doctor’s room with a couple holding their new son.” Patton squeezed Virge’s knee considerately. “They named him Virgil and asked for him to have someone always there to care for him. At that moment, I guess you were stuck with me.” Patton let out a delightful giggle as he spoke. He took a deep breath and continued.

“When I was in college, I met my roommate. He insisted that we remain acquaintances, but of course, I never gave up attempting to befriend him. My endeavour was fruitless for quite a while until halfway through our second semester. He was getting picked on by some meanies,” Patton hissed with an un-intimidating glare. “I was furious. How immature did they have to be to bully in college? Anyway, I ended up with a broken fist and a suspension for starting a fight.” Virgil gave him a face of pure awe and admiration. Patton laughed at his reaction.

“You fought them? For some kid that refused to be your friend? Did you scare them?” Virgil spoke so quickly Patton could barely understand him. He nodded and resumed where he left off.

“I sure did. I only got to hit one of them in the gut before the other two ran off. I was too short to reach his face, but I gave him the lecture of his lifetime. I believe he started crying after twenty minutes. When I finally turned to my roommate, he had tears and bruises on his face. I learned later that under his pain, there was a hidden blush.

“After I returned to school, I was met with the biggest hug anyone had ever given me. That was when I truly met my roomie for the first time. I had gone most of the year calling him ‘Logic’ for his joy of learning. He whispered to me in the hug, ‘My name is Logan.’” Patton wiped a tear from his cheek. “We got married shortly after graduating. Then I passed on without him.” He ended with a sad smile upon his gentle face. Virgil got down from his chair and wrapped his slender arms around Patton. He returned the soothing hug, feeling Virgil nestle into his chest. They stayed as such till Virge sat up promptly.

“What’s your last name, Pat?” He wasn’t entirely ready for his answer.


	3. Logan Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grumpy Logan meets Virge plus Plot development kinda sorta  
> TW: Crying

Virgil was standing in front of his next-door neighbour's gate, waiting for them to answer the doorbell. He rang once more for good measure when he heard the front door fly open.

“What do you want?” an exasperated voice called out. Virgil’s anxiety spiked at the harsh cry. 

“It’s me, um you- I live next door and I was uh won- wondering if I could ask you something?” Virgil finally stumbled out. His neighbour walked to the gate and gave Virge a once over. After making some sort of grimace, he opened the gate and held out his hand. Virgil just stared at it until Patton showed up behind him and made him grab the man’s hand. He physically jumped at the sudden contact yet he relaxed once realizing what Pat did. The man gave his hand one firm shake before dropping his hand. 

“What is your name, young man?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow. Virgil cleared his throat before speaking softly. He nodded solemnly and gestured to his house. “Would you like to come in? You may refer to me as either Mister Logan or Mister Hart.”

Which was how Virgil ended up on the L-shaped couch of his ghost friend’s widowed spouse. Logan placed some peppermint tea on the coffee table in front of Virgil. He sat down on the chaise and turned toward his guest. 

“So, what is the question that made you feel the need to come to my door?” 

“Oh, I-I think I um I can s-se-see your dead husband,” Virgil rushed out in a minute voice squeezing his eyes shut. He really should have thought over what he was going to say. He opened his eyes to see Logan’s seemingly indifferent face. He didn’t believe him. “I-It’s true. I can pro- show yo- give you proof,” he whispered. Logan only raised his eyebrows in expectation. Virgil shifted his head to give Patton a pleading look to notice Patton pressed against a wall with his head in his hands and tears falling to the ground. He darted up from his seat and raced over to his friend, not paying attention to his neighbour’s bewildered face. 

It didn’t take long for Patton to relax once more. He leaned into the boy’s arms that had ended up around him. The glowing that Virgil had seen Patton emit weeks ago had returned. Neither realized that Patton was materializing right in front of the forgotten neighbour. Logan stared in awe at the sight of a small boy hugging the faint glowing image of his late husband. Wonder was plastered on his wide-eyed face. In any other event, Logan’s mind would usually be racing with possible experiments he could perform on the two but, momentarily, he was hooked on the bittersweet scene. 

As the two pulled away from the hug, Patton gradually started to fade from Logan’s view. 

He called out in fright, “Wait! Please don’t leave me again!” The confused look of his husband disappeared along with the rest of him. Logan collapsed to the ground, sitting back on his knees, his intimidating glare focused on the ground before him. Tears gathered in his aged eyes and fell onto the floor beneath him. Virgil slowly approached the devastated man. He bent down and looked back at Pat for guidance. Patton walked toward them both and put his hand on Logan’s back. 

“I think he was able to see me. Ask him how,” the spiritual aspect instructed Virge. He did as he was told and was met with even more tears and sobs. 

“He truly is here. I thought he was gone eternally. Please,” Logan pleaded as he grasped Virge’s hand, “show him to me again. Or recount to me anything regarding him. I yearn for him desperately.” Virgil glanced at Pat once more. 

“Ask him if he feels pressure on his head as if I were running my fingers through them.” Virgil did and Logan gave him a surprised expression. 

He nodded dumbly and dropped his head. Virgil sighed, exasperated, and began to rub circles on the adult’s back. Using Patton as a guide, he started to explain all the information he had gathered in the last fifteen years.


	4. Bonding Between the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil plan a day to hang out and Virgil gets to know Logan a little bit better.

“You have to understand how crazy that sounds, right?” Roman reminded Virgil. They were in the library working on a group assignment for History class. They had to choose three influential figures in the Revolutionary War and list off five facts about each that are not well-known. Virgil chose Robert Morris as the first person, as he had funded the war and financed weapons. He decided that one of the facts would be that several of his descendants ended up as financial advisors. Roman, obviously, did not believe him.

“Ro, I swear. Look up ‘Scott Morris UBS manager’ and tell me what you find.” He reluctantly did so and found that two generations of the most recent three worked as financial advisors. 

“Fine, you were right,” Roman moped. 

“Like usual, Romano,” Virgil retorted. Roman let out a sarcastic laugh. 

“I honestly don’t know how I put up with you,” Roman sighed dramatically as he lifted his hand to his forehead. Virgil laughed and continued his research without another glance at the exuberant boy across from him. Roman pouted both at being wrong and ignored. He moaned angrily as he leaned his body back, causing the chair to press into him uncomfortably. He stayed in that position for a few minutes, awaiting Virgil to acknowledge him. Once he did glance over slightly, Roman lifted his head in a smirk. Virgil rolled his eyes and chuckled before turning his focus back on the project. Roman’s head fell back as he groaned quietly. 

Patton watched silently from his seat next to Virgil’s. He was amused by Roman’s reactions to pretty much anything. The boy certainly was very entertaining, to say the least. 

Pat leaned toward Virgil and whispered, “See if he wants to hang out this weekend. You aren’t doing anything and you want a friend.” Patton gestured at the still sulking boy. “There’s a potential candidate right here.” Virgil nodded and opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off.

“I just had the most excellent, superb, extraordinary idea!” Roman declared in a stage whisper as to not disturb the other students. “I have to go to my family’s Sunday Brunch in a few weeks. I, being the only teenager in the family, am always bored. Would you be open to accompanying me on this venture?” Both Virgil and Patton were speechless. Could this kid read minds? Virge just nodded dumbly and watched as Roman’s eyes lit up. “Sweet! I will need your phone number and your address so we can pick you up.” Virgil’s eyes widened.

“I, I can, I can, I can get a ride from m-my parents,” he mumbled. Roman quickly shook his head.

“If I am forcing someone to join me to this bore-fest, I should at least drive them,” he stated proudly before throwing his hands up in a royal pose. Virge laughed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. 

“Well, Princey, I guess you win,” he asserted. He grabbed his phone from his bag and handed it to Roman, letting him do his thing. Roman gave the device back and began to pack up his work. Virgil did the same as Patton stared, still shocked that someone beat him at being kind. It took him a moment to regain his composure, but sure enough, Patton gave a small smile. Roman would definitely be a good friend for his little guy. Roman finished putting his stuff away and started to walk out of the library.

Before he even got ten feet, he turned around and mentioned, “Following brunch, we usually go to my grandparents. I hope you don’t mind.” With that, he exited the building. 

-

The rest of the week flew by quickly with the two boys finishing their project and passing with flying colours. As the inevitable brunch drew nearer, Virgil found himself getting more and more anxious. It got to the point where Patton decided Virgil had to get an outsider’s advice. 

“I’m fine, Pat. You don’t gotta drag me here,” Virgil whined as his ghost companion brought him to poor, unsuspecting Logan’s porch. At the sound of a forced ring of the doorbell, Logan emerged from his house looking as formal as ever.

“Ah, Virgil. What can I do for you?” Logan inquired with a slight tilt of his head. The teenager just stood silently, looking down at his shuffling feet. Patton rolled his eyes fondly at the boy and put a hand on Virge’s back. There was a slight tug at his grasp, but before he could pull away, Virgil stepped forward.

“Patton wanted me to talk to you. He said you may be able to help me get my anxiety under control.” Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and asked where his husband was standing. Looking in the direction of Virge’s gaze, Logan narrowed his eyes. 

“Patton, in what world do you think I could possibly help with anyone’s emotions better than you?” Patton giggled at the widow’s reaction and decided on walking over and hugging him. Logan’s cheeks immediately flushed at the phantom contact, but he cleared his throat and ushered Virgil inside. “I will see what I can do.” He ushered his young neighbour inside and closed his arched door.

The boys sat in the same spots as they had previously with the only difference being that Patton now sat between them. The kettle was boiling water for some coffee and hot cocoa for the two, respectively. Logan cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath. His gaze darkened, causing Virgil to become unnerved. Patton placed a hand on Virgil’s knee and whispered to him.

“That’s his serious face.” Patton sighed dreamily, “I always loved seeing that face.” The teen made a mental expression of disgust as he turned his attention back to Logan.

“I am going to need you to explain exactly what is going on in your head,” the adult specified, “in order for me to assist you.” Virgil recounted his conversation with Roman to him, with Logan nodding every so often. “I see. So are you more nervous about meeting his family or…” Logan drew out his sentence, using his hand to signal that Virgil should continue. 

“I guess I’m mostly nervous that he is going to end up not liking me. But I could also be afraid that I am going to embarrass myself,” Virgil muttered.

“You guess? Or do you know?” Logan questioned with a raised eyebrow. Virgil’s face held a mirthless smile as he responded with a small “I know”. Logan closed his eyes and responded, “I understand. Making new friends can be fairly difficult. I am sure Patton told you how we met?” Virgil nodded. “Then you know that I am not the most...” Logan paused as he searched for the correct word, waving his hand in the process, “...approachable character.

“I was continuously bothered with what Patton thought of me. But I realized something. Would you like to know what it is?” When he received another nod, Logan continued. “I learned that if Patton did not enjoy my company, he would have told me so.” He shifted his gaze to the indent on his couch, signalling where Pat was sitting. “You may not know this, but Patton is extremely outspoken. If he doesn’t approve of something, he will tell you, albeit very kindly.” Virgil watched Patton’s hand move to the nape of his neck in embarrassment. He thought about Roman. The kid did seem like he wouldn’t invite someone he didn’t fancy to a family brunch. Patton had also told Virgil that Logan was not one to lie to preserve one’s feelings. 

With some of his worries eased, Virgil visibly relaxed into the cushions behind him for the first time. Logan chuckled at seeing the boy make himself comfortable. Virgil decided to make pleasant conversation with the neighbour he has lived near for so long. 

“Do you think you could tell me the story of you and Patton before I go? I’ve wanted to know for a while, and it feels right to have you both here.” Patton scooched his body closer to Logan and pulled Virge with him. 

“I’m sure Logi would love to tell you our story,” he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist. Logan’s face coloured once more while Virgil laughed. 

“He has attached himself to my torso, has he not?” Logan asked in a whisper. Virgil nodded his head once he had caught his breath. The adult let out a sigh. “I guess I have no choice. As you know, we met in college.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a cutscene/one shot of sorts about Logan and Patton.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am going to have it as a bullet fic for this just in case I want to elaborate on it later as its own separate story.

 

 

  * Patton was seventeen when he started college because he skipped second grade.
  * He walked into his college dorm to see some nerd reading at a desk.
  * The nerd didn’t respond to Patton’s friendly greeting.
  * Patton’s smile faltered but he cheered himself up and offered to cook dinner.
  * The nerd just nodded, causing Patton to cook up what he liked: pasta primavera.
  * Patton’s attempts at friendship were relentless, causing his roommate to become annoyed and yell at the younger. Nerd boi called him irritating and useless. The words struck a nerve.
  * Patton left the dorm in tears and hid in the hallway. A student exited their dorm when they heard the sobs. They were able to calm him down. Their name was Emile Picani.
  * Emile offered his room to Patton because he didn’t have a roommate. Patton agreed for the time being.
  * They got along great and decided to make the move permanent. Nerdy thought he would enjoy the quiet but found himself missing Patton.
  * All was good until the beginning of the second semester. Emile’s family found out he got himself a roommate and started an argument. They made Patton move out.
  * Nerd tried to make an effort to apologize, but Patton didn’t talk to him for a month. When Pat would talk to him, it was to ask what he wanted for dinner. Patton regretted not hearing him out.
  * This continued until Patton overheard some guys being rude to someone who answered every question correctly on a curved test. He quickly ran over to see three students cornering the nerd boy.
  * Patton dropped his bag on the floor and walked over calmly. He was barely taller than the main guy’s chin. Patton pulled back his fist and punched him in the gut with all his strength.
  * He doubled over in pain and his two friends ran to get a teacher
  * Patton started talking about how disrespectful it was to bully someone based on their intelligence and all that jazz.
  * It took half an hour for a teacher to show up. His roommate had not moved from where he was standing. His face was full of fear and admiration.
  * Patton was suspended for however long colleges suspend people When he came back, Nerd gave him a big hug for saving his butt. The nerd whispered his name into Pat’s ear. It was a touching scene and Emile took a video.
  * The two roommates spoke about their issues and became good friends.
  * After six months, Patton asked out Logan on a date to the science museum. They went on two more after that before becoming boyfriends.
  * They dated for two years before becoming engaged. Patton had turned on The Goonies in their shared apartment. Logan had made them tea, which was finished quickly. Lo was falling asleep on Pat’s shoulder when he popped the question. Logan’s eyes shot open and looked at the younger. There was his famous smile drawn onto his face. The wedding was two months later.
  * October 26, 2003, was the day Patton died. Logan had left for work at the school. Patton woke up from a nightmare soon after, and he found that he couldn’t breathe. His inhaler was next to the bed, but just out of his reach. Patton had leaned out further, wheezing loudly as his hands waved wildly. He fell out of the bed and hit his head on the nightstand. Patton was knocked out and died a few minutes later. Logan came home that night to find the love of his life dead on their bedroom floor, with his inhaler… right out of reach.




	6. Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small peek into the relationship Virgil has with his parents.

Virgil woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. Ever since Logan told Virgil how he found Patton, he had been having nightmares about what they went through. Patton never went into Virgil’s room while he slept. He would fall asleep in front of his bedroom door instead. Virge normally didn’t feel the need to bother his parents after a bad dream, but right now was the exception. He opened his door and nudged Pat’s sleeping figure with his foot.

“Patton, wake up, please,” he whispered. Patton shifted and sat up, moving his head to look at the teen.

“Hey, kiddo. What’s wrong?” he asked in a groggy voice.

“I had a nightmare. Well, I’ve been having them for a while and I didn’t tell you. I was going to go ask my parents if they can make me some kind of drink to help me sleep or something.” Patton rose to his feet and held out his hand.

“How ‘bout we go together?” Virgil smiled as he placed his cold palm into Patton’s. The two made their way to the adult Bremen’s room. Virgil’s parents always left their door open just in case something like this ever happened. Virgil stepped into the dark room and walked over to his father’s side of the bed. Gently, he shook him awake. 

“Dad, I had a nightmare. Dad, wake up. Dad.” Virgil kept repeating different versions of the name “Dad” until he felt his father groan.

“Virgil? What’s wrong, buddy?”

“I had a really bad nightmare and-” Virgil was cut off by two large hairy arms pulling him into a secure hug.

“My poor baby boy! I shall hug your nightmares away. I wish for you to never suffer again!” his father cried out. Patton could barely hold in his laughter as he watched Virgil being squished by his large father. The loud shouts of affection awoke Virgil’s mother. 

“What is happening over there?” Margot whispered in a slightly annoyed tone.

“Our son has been plagued with nightmares as we slept the night away!” Daryl declared as his arms still held onto his small son. Margot chuckled and turned to face the wall.

“Why don’t you make him one of your special bedtime drinks?” she suggested with a wink. Daryl gasped loudly, bringing his hands up to his face, causing Virgil to fall on the bed with a soft “oof”. Patton reached over to help the kid get himself back on his feet. Virge was laughing uncontrollably at his father’s hyperactive actions.

“Margot, you beautiful genius! I will do just that!” Daryl jumped out of bed to the sound of his wife and son’s giggles. He placed a sloppy peck onto Margot’s cheek before telling Virgil to climb onto his back. “It’s an adventure!” Daryl cried out. With his son secure on his back, Daryl made his way downstairs with a tired but content Patton following behind.

“So, what are you making, Dad?” Virgil asked once they had made it down the stairs. He was sitting on the counter next to Patton, legs swinging. 

“This is a secret concoction,” Daryl started, “that has been passed down through our family for generations.” Virgil leaned over to get a better view of the stove.

“It looks like hot cocoa,” he deadpanned.

“Ah, but this is a special cocoa recipe.” Daryl stirred the pot of boiling milk and chocolate shavings before lowering the heat. “I’m going to need you to keep an eye on this for a minute. Can you do that for me?” Virge nodded and shifted his gaze to the slightly bubbling liquid. Patton hopped down from the counter and circled over to the drink. 

“Hey, kiddo?” Patton whispered. 

Without moving his eyes, Virgil answered, “What’s up, Pat?” He heard his friend let out a sigh.

“I, um, I was wondering if maybe,” another sigh, “maybe you wouldn’t mind if-”

“Patton, would you like me to treat you like I do my dad?” Virgil cut in. Patton looked at the younger boy with wide eyes.

“I, I mean, you don’t have to. I just thought that, if it was okay with you...” Patton trailed off and lowered his head. He always wanted someone to look at him as a father figure, but now he feared that he ruined the relationship he and Virgil had built in the past several weeks. Virgil gave the ghost a soft smile as he lightly kicked him to get his attention. 

“I would love to, Popstar.” The reaction he received was not expected but Virgil welcomed it with open arms. Quite literally, for Patton’s eyes filled with happy tears and he lept to envelop his best friend in a firm hug. Daryl stopped in the hallway once he heard his son talking to someone. 

He walked back into the kitchen to investigate and saw his son hugging a glowing figure before the light died down. The shock he held didn’t fail to show and Virgil noticed. 

“Dad! Um, hi?” Daryl took a deep breath as he stepped toward his son. He placed the ingredients he held onto the counter. 

“Virgil,” he spoke without looking away from the frightened boy, “what the hell was that?” The boy in question flinched at the stern voice his father used. 

“I may or may not have a ghost that acts as a guardian parental figure?” he rushed out, squinting his eyes shut in fear. 

Patton was stunned into silence until he noticed how scared Virgil was. Quickly, he placed one hand on Virgil’s arm and began tapping rhythmically in order to calm him. 

It took a few seconds for Virgil to acknowledge the aid, but once he did, he began to relax. The boy’s eyes were still closed, so he did not notice his father beginning to advance towards him. Suddenly, he felt a pair of large, familiar hands on his face. Daryl brushed his son’s bangs from his eyes with a sympathetic smile. 

“I guess that’s one excuse. Would you mind telling me who this ghost is?” he whispered lovingly.

“It’s, um, It’s Mister Patton Hart. He was married to Mister Logan Hart next door.” Daryl let out a surprised noise. He and Margot had never mentioned to Virgil that their neighbour had ever been married.

“Well, buddy. Based on that, I might just have to believe you,” Daryl chuckled. Virgil didn’t move for a moment, but his expression changed to shock once he processed the words just spoken. 

“I, uh, what?” Both Patton and Daryl burst out laughing.

“Kiddo, he believes you. We’re okay,” Patton reassured him. 

“Now, Virgil. Are you finally ready for my special cocoa?” Daryl turned to look at the pot of milk. His face morphed into a look of horror as he realized the mixture was about to boil over. He twisted the heat off rapidly and stirred to ensure the drink hadn’t burned. Relief rushed through Daryl’s veins when he noted it was still okay to consume. 

With Virgil’s help and Patton’s encouragement, the father and son made two cups of dark chocolate hot cocoa with a raspberry puree. The warm liquid did wonders for Virgil’s nerves and soon enough he was ready to go back to sleep.

The pair cleaned up the kitchen and made their way back up the stairs. His father tucked him into his bed and gave him a good night kiss on the forehead before exiting. The door was left slightly ajar at Virgil’s request. 

Virgil withdrew from his bed at the sound of his parents’ door creaking shut. He peeked through the opening of his door to see Patton sitting up against the hallway wall with his eyes shut.

“Hey, Popstar,” Virgil stage-whispered as he waved his hand. Patton opened one eye and waved back. “Come sleep in here for tonight. I might need someone to protect me.” Patton smiled widely and made his way over to the teen’s bedroom. 

Virgil constructed a modest makeshift bed on his floor before wrapping himself back into his sheets. Patton laid down on the pile of blankets and set his head on the pillow.

“Goodnight, you dark but angelic songbird,” Patton whispered. Virgil rolled his eyes before responding.

“Yeah, that better not be a thing, Pat.” He heard a giggle in response and he fell asleep with a peaceful smile on his face. 


	7. Social Decline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional sickie filler

It had been a little over two weeks since Virgil and Roman began to interact regularly. While Virgil was glad to have made a friend, he wasn’t used to the constant socializing. Because of this, Virgil’s health and mood started to go on a downward spiral. He was bedridden for the rest of the week by request of his parents. He had exchanged numbers with Roman the day after his nightmare, so his friend was given regular updates on his well-being. 

He had just finished texting Roman for the fourth time that day and decided to listen to some show tunes. Patton was sitting cross-legged next to him on the bed and Daryl was downstairs doing adult things. As Virgil was scrolling through his playlists, he realized that Patton had most likely listened to musicals in his youth. He also knew the ghost had an odd, although good, taste in music. 

“Patton?”

“What’s up, bud?”

“What musicals did you listen to as a kid?” Patton’s eyes lit up with pure excitement. 

“Oh, kiddo. You better sit back, ‘cause we are gonna be here a while.” Virgil chuckled and moved so that he was leaning against Patton. The older man shifted comfortably before pulling his friend closer. 

They had ended up listening to Rent, The Lion King, the recent Spongebob musical, and Rocky Horror Picture Show. The songs carried the two into the late hours of the night. Virgil’s dad had left for work and his mother had arrived home not long ago. 

The savoury scent of dinner wafted upstairs and through Virgil’s open door. He didn’t notice, however, for he and Patton had fallen asleep. The disembodied voice of Margot calling the teen for dinner rang through the house. He didn’t answer. The clicking of her sandals could be heard as she walked up the stairs. She walked into his room to find him cuddled up against a seemingly invisible shape. She gave a slight smile and recalled the discussion her and her husband had had a few days back. 

Her family had always believed in the paranormal, so she wasn’t afraid or sceptical when Daryl told her what had transpired when the boys were making cocoa. 

Waving aside her thoughts, Margot placed her focus back onto her sleeping son. Bending over and running a hand through his hair, she whispered to him, “Wake up, darling. Dinner is ready.”

The boy shifted, pushing his head into her tender touch. His eyes shifted under their lids and slowly opened, adjusting to the light. He lifted his body off of Patton’s shoulder. Margot grimaced at the pops and cracks her son’s joints let out. Once he was finished releasing the built-up pressure, Virgil watched his mother move her hands away. He let out a groan of displeasure.

It took a bit more effort from the mother, but she finally got her son out of bed and downstairs. They finished dinner relatively quickly, with Patton still upstairs asleep. 

Now, Margot and Virgil were on the couch with a movie playing on the television. The boy had his head in his mother’s lap and was quickly drifting off once more. The feeling of her hands through his hair didn’t help him stay awake. Virgil was soon out like a light. His mother decided against moving him for the time being. 

About halfway into the movie, Margot heard some creaks coming from the stairs. 

She called out, “Mister Hart, if that’s you, please knock twice for me.” Two knocks followed immediately. With a smile, she spoke once more. “You can come and sit down with us. I turned on Coraline.” She felt the couch cushions shift before settling. They all sat in a comfortable silence. 

Daryl came home hours later to find his wife already at work and his son curled against an unseen person’s chest. He carried Virgil to bed with Patton sluggishly following and then he too went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this was so short. I had a bad case of writer's block :p Next Chapter will be the brunch!


	8. Lots of Food and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch with a large family may prove to be more than what Virgil bargained for. Doesn't mean he regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: lots of food, strong language, alcohol, and almost underage drinking  
> Not edited like the others. Will do it later lol

Virgil was finally feeling like his old self again. Just in time too, for he was on his way to the restaurant where Roman’s family was hosting brunch. He looked out the passenger window and at the scenery in confusion. Was there supposed to be a brunch in the middle of nowhere?

The car was driving along the solitary mountain road with only the occasional house popping up from seemingly nowhere. Virgil's mother and Patton did not seem fazed, however. Both simply hummed along to the radio.

“Ma, are you sure this is the right place?” Virgil asked as they pulled into the parking lot. No one answered him, all getting out of the car in silence. The entrance to the restaurant had trees and stones lining a bridge that was built over a koi pond. A small waterfall flowed next to the bridge and into the pond. In front of the door was a small sitting area with a coffee table and fireplace.

Margot ruffled her son’s hair before walking towards the building. Patton reached for his hand and pulled him along to follow the adult woman. Margot held open the door for the boys and they walked in. The different scents of pasta, pies, meats, and fruits filled Virgil’s lungs. A chocolate fountain was on a long table along with waffles and a fruit bowl. Cinnamon rolls and muffins were placed on the table across. Virgil could see into a doorway that appeared to lead to even more food.

“Okay, darling. I’m gonna get going. How’re you holding up?” Margot questioned, crouching slightly as to see her son’s face better. She set her soft hands on his face.

“I’m fine, Ma. Trust-” A boisterous voice silenced the teen. He quickly dropped Patton’s hand and used his arms as a shield

“Virgil! You made it! I was so worried that you would get lost or sick or something,” Roman called out as he ran out of a hallway and wrapped his arms around Virgil. Said boy tensed at the contact and awkwardly patted his friend’s back. When he was released, Roman turned his attention onto Margot. He introduced himself with a charming smile and a bow. Margot laughed and followed Roman back down the hall to the table as he insisted she meets his parents. Virgil followed behind the two with Patton holding his hand once more. The ghost would give him an occasional squeeze each time he noticed Virgil’s breathing quicken.

The hallway soon came to an end and Virgil stood in the doorway, observing the room of tables. Each table had a family of about four except for the one in the far left corner, which seemed to hold nearly twenty people. Several tables had been moved together in order to fit the large family. No one had plates of food yet, but all the adults had champagne while the children’s drinks varied. Roman was already at the table introducing the parents. Virgil quickly rushed over. He got there in time to hear Roman’s parents’ names.

“I am James Delgadillo and this is my wife, Magnolia.”

“A pleasure,” Margot replied politely. She turned to her son and kissed his cheek. “Text me when you are ready to be picked up, okay Love?” Virgil nodded, ignoring the mocking “aw” from the Roman. As his mother walked off, Virgil was tugged to an empty seat next to Roman and some kid who looked strikingly similar to his friend. Roman noticed his confused face and began to explain.

“This is my twin, Remy. They weren’t gonna come until I mentioned I was bringing you. I don’t think they believed I made a friend on my own.”

“Of course I didn’t believe you, sweetie. You haven’t made a friend without my or Dee’s help in years,” the twin responded. Their head was resting on their crossed arms placed on the white tablecloth. The sunglasses and jacket that they bore intimidated Virgil.

“Ignore them,” Roman started. “They’re a coffee addicted asshole.”

“Damn right I am.”

Virgil laughed and his friend told him the names of everyone present. His grandpa, his dad’s step-mother, five uncles, two adult cousins, and three little cousins were all in deep conversations. Roman also told the younger about his older brother, Dee.

A waitress came around and began to pour champagne for the adults. When she got to the three teens she spoke.

“I’m guessing none for them?”

“Oh, no. They’re all 21. Just short,” Roman’s uncle Matthew joked. The rest of the family laughed, not noticing the waitress go to pour some bubbly into Virgil’s glass.

James stopped laughing at an abrupt tap on his shoulder. He noticed the poor waitress and quickly sorted everything out through his chuckles. Virgil sent a relieved smile to Patton, who had moved behind Roman’s father.

After everyone had their legal drinks, the family toasted and food was chosen. Roman had a plate full of breakfast sweets, Remy’s had a wide variety of meats and veggies, and Virgil’s plate had only cheesy eggs and a waffle. Roman looked at the almost empty surface and grimaced. The teen not so subtly placed a cinnamon roll on his emo friend’s plate and forced his twin to put a slice of prime rib on as well. Virgil didn’t see them do it, however, as he was distracted by one of Roman’s little cousin’s talking to him. Patton gave the twins a grateful shoulder pat which earned him the pleasure of seeing their confused faces.

“Vampire dude! Wanna see a trick?” the little boy asked loudly, gaining the attention of everyone at the table.

“Sure thing, buddy,” Virgil laughed. The boy, Mateo, beamed and began to set up his trick. Ten seconds later, Mateo had a spoon full of ketchup in his mouth and Virgil was laughing at Roman’s disgusted face. The four-year-old girl next to Mateo started talking to Virgil next.

“I’m learning counting and I can do fifty dabs!” she exclaimed.

Roman grimaced, “Maybe you can show us later, Rosa?”

“Or now,” Remy countered. Rosa put her arms in front of her, fingertips touching and forming the point of a triangle. She then repeatedly brought her face to her inner elbow, counting up each time.   
It took her about five minutes to get to fifty and she was incredibly proud of herself. Virgil and Remy were laughing through the entirety of Rosa’s dabs, making her squeal with joy.  

Virgil finally took his focus off the children and instead put it on his meal. He took a bite of the cinnamon roll that was graciously gifted to him and almost melted. It was the perfect amount of sweet and gooey. The bread was soft with a slight crunch. His eggs were fluffy and the sharp cheddar made a nice contrast to the taste. The prime rib was cooked rare with jus drizzled on top.

Virgil ended up getting three more full plates of food before becoming full. Patton giggled at the teen who was slumped back in his chair, eyes closed and hands on his belly. He opened one eye to look at his ghost friend before smiling sleepily.

Roman, being the dramatic friend he is, draped his body over Virgil’s lap and pretended to fall asleep. Remy followed suit, but they didn’t need to pretend. With his two friends on his lap and his favourite person behind his chair, Virgil relaxed his body, closing his eye once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the brunch place is based on one of my favourite places my family brunch were sometimes held. It closed down on Sunday so I rushed to finish this chapter to share this amazing place. Also, everything I said has happened at some point during my brunch experiences.


	9. Three Sly Goblins, Two Lonely Dragons, and One Annoying Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Brunch Antics at The Delgadillo Grandparent's Household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Cursing, Dragons. Kidnapping

Prince Roman stood looking out from the small bedroom window. He could see two knights practising in the garden and the royal wizard in the courtyard. He did not see the dragon flying above the castle and he certainly didn’t see it land above his room. However, he did catch the giant claw coming towards him through the window a second too late. The royal was grabbed in a way that had him curled up and unseen by his subjects. He couldn’t call or shout. 

The dragon had taken the prince to a cave in the side of the nearest mountain. He was placed down gently and when he turned, Roman saw another person instead of a fearsome dragon. They were clad in yellow and black robes with their face covered. Prince Roman didn’t show any fear. He stood his ground and puffed out his chest. 

“Why have you taken me, foul beast?” he demanded. The dragon man huffed. He waved his hand toward him. Footsteps came from behind him and Roman turned again. This time, he saw a boy his age emerge from the shadows. 

“My son is incredibly lonely and I needed someone to be with him while I look for a nanny,” the dragon grumbled. The boy looked incredibly embarrassed and was clenching and unclenching his hand. Prince Roman looked at the boy with disdain.

“Well, dragon boy, what is your name?”

“Virgil” a gruff voice answered. How could that deep of a voice come from that small of a kid? Roman moved toward him and looked him up and down. 

“You’re pretty gloomy. Even for a dragon cub.”

Virgil scoffed and looked to his father. 

“Is this really the only person you could grab, Papa?” 

“He was the only one without any kind of defence.”

The young dragon groaned and grabbed Roman’s hand. 

“We might as well get to know each other before someone realises you’re gone. I don’t want to waste Papa’s time,” Virgil said as he pulled Roman further into the cave. 

The two spent quite a while just chatting as they awaited the arrival of the palace knights and wizard. By the time they did arrive, the sun was beginning to set. 

“Your Highness! We have come to save you!” one of the knights shouted. The other was pointing his sword to the dragon boy. The wizard was behind them waving her arms wildly. Virgil stood and moved in front of the prince.

“No way, he’s my first friend. And even though he’s annoying and he’s a pain, this prince is my pain!” Virgil roared as he shifted to his dragon form. 

The wizard yelled back at him, “We’re gonna kick your ass, Dragon!”

“Rosa Delgadillo, what did you just say?” a woman’s voice yelled. Virgil looked behind him to see Roman wearing a plastic crown. He himself was wearing his usual jacket as a cape with the hood on. The three children the teens were playing with started giggling and Rosa ran from the group across the lawn. Patton was still by Virgil’s side.

After the family had left the restaurant, everyone drove to Nana Bella and Papa Julio’s home. The kid cousins insisted that the teens and Dee play pretend with them. 

Now there were three screaming children running from an angry old woman. Roman had laid down at some point and was gesturing for Virgil to join him. As he lowered himself, Patton gave Virgil a little bump with his hip and sent the boy tumbling onto his friend. Roman flushed as Virgil quickly moved away. 

“I, I’m sorry I, uh, I didn’t, I di-, I didn’t mean to. I lost m-my balance and, and I,” the emo stammered. Patton almost felt bad but the look on Roman’s face erased most of his guilt. 

Roman came out of his shock when he heard his siblings’ voices. 

He shushed Virgil and whispered, “it’s okay.”

Dee was carrying a sleepy-looking Remy on his back. The nineteen-year-old clumsily dropped his sibling to the ground before laying down with Roman and Virgil. Remy sputtered, completely offended. 

“Where did the tiny goblins go?” Dee asked as he stretched out on the grass.

“Rosa said she was gonna kick the dragon’s ass and Nana heard.”

Dee groaned, “So I carried this lazy hoe over here for nothing?” Remy had moved so they were snuggled up next to their twin. Virgil chuckled and glanced up at Patton who was smiling brightly. 

“Hey, Virge?” 

Virgil turned his head to look at his friend.

“What’s up?”

“When you said I was a pain but I was your pain, did you really mean that?”

“Well, yeah. You’re the first friend I made on my own and I’ve started to care about you. Even though are you a reckless idiotic pain,” Virgil answered with a slightly pink face. Patton directed a proud gaze at his little buddy. 

Roman shot up from his lying position, with protests from Remy, to hug the sitting emo. Virgil didn’t move before he slowly wrapped his arms around the other.

“That was the nicest thing anyone has said to me,” Roman whispered, tightening his hold. Virgil stayed silent as he hid his face in the shoulder of his friend.


	10. Glasses Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: none

Virgil was pacing in front of Logan’s gate with Patton watching a few feet away, an amused smile gracing his face. 

“Just knock on the door, kiddo. You know he won’t mind.” 

“I can’t just ‘knock on the door’,” Virgil cried, turning to the ghost. “What if he’s working? Or what if he’s cleaning and I come in with my dirty shoes? Or what if-” Patton cut him off with a raise of his hand. 

“First off, I know Logan. If he’s doing anything productive, he’s going to need a distraction or else he’ll work himself to the bone. And second, he’s told you before that you’re always welcome to come over, okay?”

Virgil nodded, “Why are you always right?” The ghost laughed and followed Virgil to the doorbell. It rang and the two could hear a groan from the inside of the house. 

Logan emerged a few seconds later still in his pyjama’s and his hair tousled. Patton started cracking up, doubling over. Virgil looked at his neighbour with wide eyes. 

“Logan? You know it’s almost three in the afternoon, right?” Virgil asked slowly. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I am aware. State testing is growing closer and I am as troubled as my distressed students. Is my husband laughing at the moment? He always liked to poke fun at my morning hair,” Logan questioned with a yawn. The teen nodded.

“He’s laughing really hard. I think he’s dying.” Patton began to howl at that comment. “Yea, he’s definitely dying,” Virgil announced with a smile. Logan rolled his eyes playfully. 

“I’m glad he finds my indecency amusing. Would you both like to come in? I should take a break. Have you eaten lunch yet?” Logan was speaking fairly quickly but Virgil could just make out his question. 

“I haven’t” he responded. Logan hummed and held open the gate.

“Come on in, then. I shall prepare a meal.”

 

After bellies had been filled and dishes had been cleaned, the group moved to Logan’s couch. This time, Patton had moved Logan’s legs so he could lay between them and have his head on his husband’s chest. Although the teacher couldn’t see him, he could feel the weight of Patton and so rested his hands on the ghost’s back. Virgil, however, could see both of them and had a look of disgust. Logan smirked at the teen. 

“What? Not a fan of romance?” 

“It’s not that. Romance is fine and cute. It’s just seeing you guys cuddle is like seeing my parents be lovey-dovey. It’s weird,” Virgil grimaced. Logan’s smug expression turned to one of confusion. 

“‘Like seeing your parents’?”

“Well yeah. You guys are like my unofficial gay dads.”

Patton sat up and squealed, “Aw, kiddo!” Logan turned a dark shade of red and began to sputter and mumble utter nonsense. 

Before Logan could regain his composure, Patton had leapt out of his lap and into a hug with Virgil. The teen laughed and held him close. And just like when the teacher first met Virgil, Patton began to glow and became visible to Logan. Tears came to his eyes. His husband was as beautiful as the day they got married. 

When Patton and Virgil parted, the glow quickly faded. Only this time, Logan could still faintly see Patton’s shape. 

“Virgil?” the teacher whispered. The teen hummed. “I can see Patton.” Virgil and Patton looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

“You what?”

“I, I can see him. Like the outline of him.”

Patton squealed once more and threw himself to Logan. 

“Can you hear me?” he asked hopefully. Virgil waited for Logan’s response, but he didn’t say anything. The teacher was just staring down at the shape of his husband he held happily. Patton’s grin faded at the lack of a response. He slumped against Logan’s body, causing him to grunt at the weight. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Logan urged, distressed that Patton seemed deflated. 

“Patton asked if you could hear him, but I guess you can’t,” Virgil answered dejectedly. Logan frowned, petting the back of Patton. The ghost seemed to feel better at the contact and leaned into it, looking like a cat. “I think he’ll be okay” Virgil chuckled. 

“Ah, Patton, do you remember our ASL lessons?” Logan asked excitedly. Patton nodded and perked up, seemingly understanding what Logan was getting at. 

‘Like this!’ the ghost signed, bouncing. Logan smiled proudly.

“Yes. Perfect, my love. We can communicate through me speaking and you signing now.”

Patton nodded with a bright smile and looked over to Virgil. 

“Isn’t this amazing, kiddo?”

Virgil sighed, “You always want me to be honest. I’m happy for you. But, what if now, you’ll spend more time with Logan instead of me?”

Patton cooed and opened his arms for a group hug. Virgil crawled over and wedged himself in the arms of Logan and Patton. 

“I will be with you forever and always, kiddo. I’ll only leave if you ask me,” the ghost promised. Virgil smiled softly and relaxed in their hug. Logan, new to all of this, gently pet Virgil’s hair. Patton adjusted everyone so he was sitting across Logan’s lap and Virgil was curled into his own. Virgil made sure to text his parents before falling asleep. Logan watched over the teen before frowning. 

“My honeybee? Why did you both come here?”

‘He wanted to spend time with you.’ Patton signed back. Logan was surprised and flustered for a moment before a rare soft smile graced his features.

“He’s a very good kid.”


End file.
